


#2 Snowed In

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: Theyre snowed in!
Relationships: 1xR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#2 Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the rules for the flash fiction and hadn't planned on catching this one up. I wrote this waaay to fast...on my phone.

#2 Snowed in

Relena’s family had had the cabin in the mountains for as long as she could remember. A small oasis to get away from politics and one of the few things from her childhood that was untainted by adult life. They don't get up there as often as they would like but they try once or twice a year. The modern rustic home away from home was beautiful and Relena had gone out of her way to personally decorate it, unlike her estate that reeked of the overpaid “designer” that politics said matter. She could almost see it in her mind, the live edge wood and pastel touches that made it “hers”.

This trip was spur of the moment. She and Heero had to rent an airport car, even the politically powerful needed pre-planning, and a rental car in the mountains was sketchy. The rental agent had asked where they were going and when Heero told him the name of the village, the agent was curt.

“Wow, you need to get on the road before the weather hits. Good luck”

She hadn’t liked the look on Heero’s face when that guy said it. She didn’t like the look on Heero’s face now, 2 hours later when he had firmly planted that car into a snowbank in the mountain. 

“Well my love, at least were in the mountains” he smirked

She playfully punched him in the arm. “Yes, but in a rental car and you didn't bring your famous ‘all contingencies if we're stuck in the snow’ kit. What are we going to do without that metal forever match you insisted we get?” She was making fun of him, but he had just stranded them half way up a mountain and he deserved it a little bit.

“No dear, I’m going to make us an igloo shelter. It’ll be romantic. Now where's my match?” He winked


End file.
